


Most Important Things

by Andraste



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-08
Updated: 2001-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Crais has his priorities in order. Missing scene from the first episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Important Things

It was noisy in the hangar, too warm, and people kept realising who he was and saluting awkwardly. Captain Bialar Crais didn't need to be there, didn't know why he'd come, wasn't surprised when Tauvo started, raised an eyebrow, and mouthed "calm down" from the cockpit of his Prowler.

His brother was right, something that Crais greeted with an indulgent irritation that he found oddly soothing. In a couple of arns this crisis would be over. The Peace Keepers responsible would be punished for allowing three important prisoners to escape and making the whole armada look ridiculous. He would have another Hynerian trophy for his wall. He was not going to lose that Leviathan. He could not afford to lose that Leviathan.

He turned to leave before the Prowlers were ready to go, fighting the urge to demote someone out of pure spite. Time to assume command. Getting that ship back was all that mattered.


End file.
